Bowser
Did someone page the king of awesome!? Bowser is the main antagonist in the Mario series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and a two-time Royal Rumble winner, and is the only wrestler to have won two Royal Rumble matches in a row. Bowser's record was drawn into question when he was revealed to be one of the wrestlers guilty of using the Glitch Bomb, but he was not suspended as a result, unlike Donkey Kong and Proto Man. In The Super Mario Series Bowser (Koopa in Japan) is the biggest enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom and their heroes. He was not the first adversary Mario would face, and he probably isn't the strongest or brightest, but his persistence has earned him the honor of being the Mario's archenemy. He and his son Bowser Jr. make up the royal family of a group of turtle-dragon guys called Koopas. Only Bowser, his son, and a group of elites known as the Koopalings show the dragon part. Bowser is primarily known for kidnapping Princess Peach and leaving Mario and Luigi to go through his severely underequipped army and rescue her, usually by dropping Bowser down some kind of pit. When he finds himself unable to kidnap the Princess (usually because someone else did it first) he tends to bumble about looking for her or teams up with the Mario bros in hopes of getting her for himself. In VGCW Bowser debuted on November 20th, 2012, with a victory over his long-time enemy Mario. He quickly established a reputation as a powerful, if not careless wrestler who combined impressive skill, extraordinary luck and, for a good while, underhanded tactics in the ring. This served him well in Royal Rumbles, where he often entered near the end with plenty of strength to take out his remaining competition. Ending the Thousand Years of Darkness Bowser's luck in Royal Rumbles paid off when he won two in a row on November 22nd and 28th. His first win earned him a VGCW Championship match against Ganondorf. Ganondorf easily dispatched the King of Koopas in an Inferno match, and the apparent lack of effort needed to beat him only helped to reinforce the notion that Ganondorf was invincible. Only Scorpion and Link were thought to stand a chance of dethroning the Dark Lord, but Bowser ended hopes that such a match would take place when he eliminated Scorpion during his second Royal Rumble victory to earn another title shot. Ganondorf was not so fortunate when the two fought for the championship again on December 5th. The two competed in an infamous Inferno Iron Man Match, which Bowser won with a staggering final score of 32-5. Much later, the audience would learn that the source of Bowser's strength was the Glitch Bomb, but for the present, Bowser was VGCW Champion. Bowser had little time to enjoy his victory, for as the title left his hands, Ganondorf infected it with The Gerudo Curse, causing it to be lost immediately by nearly every man who held it. Bowser defended his newly-won title in a Triple Threat match against Adam Jensen and Link, and quickly lost the belt to Jensen after being floored by a flying forearm delivered by Link. Absence and comeback After losing the title, Bowser began to slowly fade from the spotlight, only appearing in pre-show matches for the rest of Season 1. His luck in Royal Rumble matches began to wear off as well, as he was thrown out of the ring by Scorpion, Eggman, Donkey Kong, and even Arino. Outside of Royal Rumbles, he did not appear in a single match in all of Season 2. After a long hiatus, Bowser finally returned to VGCW on 2013-02-22. Apparently having grown bored of antagonizing the Mario Bros, he instead fought Sabin. Sabin dominated most of the match, but due to the distractions caused by constant bickering of ringside VGCW fans of what did and did not qualify as a suplex, Sabin lost his focus. The distraction resulted in Bowser sneaking in a surprise pin for the victory. Bowser then went on hiatus again, but returned during the 2013-03-12 show when he was called out by Ganondorf for his use of the Glitch Bomb in their infamous 32-5 match. Ganondorf then challenged him to a rematch, another Inferno Iron Man match, which Bowser accepted, saying he didn't need to use the move to beat Ganondorf. Bowser backed up his bragging, defeating the Dark Lord in a very intense 8-7 victory before both he and Ganondorf were attacked by Devil Woody. Considering he was again not scheduled for a match, Bowser made a surprise appearance on the 2013-03-26 stream when he spoke with his "old pal" Geno backstage. While he was quick to mock Geno for his loss during the previous stream and his lack of knowledge about Dracula and the VGCW, Bowser was surprisingly helpful to Geno. He revealed that Dracula had been lying about his supposed success in VGCW, and more importantly that Dracula was responsible for Woody's demonic transformation. After an almost 3 month absence bowser would return to VGCW on the season 4 finale in a match against Arino. Bowser dominated most of the match until the fight was taken outside were after taken one to many Last continues and admiring to many ladders Bowser fell in a stunning upset. Was is merely rust form having not wrestled in ages? perhaps THQuality? Or maybe Arino was getting some help from a mario master? Miscellaneous Facts Bowser often enters the ring with two young women, who have been referred to as Peach and Daisy. Both of these ladies wrestle in the women's division, but strangely both bear little resemblance to either of the women frequently seen with Bowser. Bowser has yet to comment on this. It could be possible due to his many failed attempts to capture the princesses that he hired impersonators, but again, no one is sure. What the two women do outside of escorting Bowser is also currently unknown. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being one of the tougher wrestlers in the company as well as a former champion, Bowser appearances have become rare since his win over Arino back in December. Bazza stated in February the reason Bowser hasn't been booked in matches as much as he used to is because of his "bad" CAW model, explaining that the two categories that usually decide on who he books in each show are how popular they are and whether he likes the model or not, the latter which the King of Koopas has problems in. Furthermore, the limitations of the Create-A-Wrestler feature in WWE'13 make it challenging to create a really good Bowser model. However, he stated he has not deleted him because of his (at the time) impressive 32-5 victory over Ganon. Since then, the secret behind his huge success in the Iron Man match was revealed to be the use of the Glitch Bomb. With the rematch score being a much closer 8-7, one has to wonder if this will affect Bowser's future in VGCW. Bowser appears to want to come back to VGCW. During the Mario Party 3 stream, between Bryn, Toh, Bazza, and SuperNormalStep, Bowser kept showing up to bribe them with phones, evening up the money, and giving them curses to let them know he's not all fun and games. Could these bribes bring back the King of Awesomeness? Non-Royal Rumble Record * Bowser was in possession of an illegal move and thus these areas are considered under review. Bowser Debut.png|Bowser meets Mario Backstage in his Debut Bowser Up Close.png Bowser 32-5.png|Bowser makes the history books Bowser Deal With It.png|Bowser's response to the angry Ganon fanboys